Running for my Life
by Luna Moonshadow
Summary: One Good and one evil one from the rich side one from the poor side. They are meant to be.
1. Chapter 1 Roemeo

Ch1 Romeo

I heard gun shots coming up behind me I am running for my life I hear the hurried footsteps behind me. Dragon is running next to me. "Fuck it wasn't supposed to go like that" he said breathless

"I know" I said running a little faster I don't want to leave dragon behind. The bullets are flying past our heads. I heard Dragon grunt and grab his arm I could see the dark red liquid started to ooze out of the wound. He was starting to look a shade paler. I pulled him between two buildings. I sat him down on the cold pavement the rain had left it a little wet but that wasn't my main concern or his at the moment. I ripped the sleeve of his white dress shirt to get a better look at it. The wound was pretty bad and the bullet is in there pretty deep and I am not a doctor.

"Romeo let's just get out of here and get back to the shop I am sure Doc can fix me" I looked at him his face is getting paler by the minute and he is losing a lot of blood. I used the part of his shirt I ripped earlier and made it a bandage and tired it around his arm making it a little tight but not too tight.

"Dragon we don't have much further to go. Can you make it or do I need to help you"

"I think I can make it remind me when we get there to ask you a question"

"Sure man I will just stay awake and keep talking okay"

"Okay"

I helped him up and got him to the street I looked and made sure the coast was clear. We started running down the street I didn't want him to run but he did any way. I started to slow down and so didn't he we hit our line for land and we were safe and just as we hit that line Dragon passes out. I hear a loud crack!

"Shit man" I said

I pulled out my phone and called Doc. "Hey I need help here Dragon is down"

"Okay man I am on my way" he hung up and a few minutes later a black Mercedes pulls up to us and rolls down the window it was Doc.

"What the hell happened?"

"It went bad they had what we wanted and we had the cash but they pulled guns out on us"

"They hit Dragon?"

"Yeah they caught him in the arm" I said shakily I looked down at my hands and they are covered with blood and I feel really hyper for some reason

"You okay?" he asked worried

"Yeah I am fine just a little shaken up and sore."

"Okay let's get him in the car and get him to the shop so I can get that bullet out of him and you can take a shower."

I helped him lift up Dragon careful not to hit his head or anything or hit his arm. His face is really pale.

We got him lying in the back seat and I sit up front with Doc.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" I mumbled

"You're really quite"

"Well I just ran for city blocks I am sorry I am not really chatty!" I yelled

Which shocked Doc I don't normally raise my voice at anyone at all I am normally nice to everyone

"I am sorry I shouldn't have yelled Doc"

"I understand I would be yelling too" We kept driving down the street and we were silent. Every few minutes I looked back at Dragon I wonder what he was going to ask.

We got back to the shop and I helped him carry in Dragon. I saw Ana his girlfriend she had a look of terror on her face the looked at me and started crying. We got him up stairs in one of the bedrooms. I hear Ana running up the stairs.

"Romeo what happened?" She asked through the tears

"Ana he got shot and passed out from lack of blood and he hit the ground. But you can't see him. Not yet Doc is going to get the bullet out of his arm okay and he is going to need his rest. I am sure when he gets him patched up he will let you see him" I said gently I looked at Ana she is a small build she is 5 foot even she has long blond hair and green eyes. She has creamy white skin that is perfect. She has a heart shaped face and blood red lips. She is smart as a whip and funny caring I can see why Dragon loves her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me

"I am fine I need to go take a shower though"

"I pulled out fresh towels for you"

"Thanks Ana" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back careful not to get his blood on her too. I don't think she wants Dragon's blood on her right now. Doc stepped out the room that Dragon is in and Ana looked at him with hopeful eyes "Can I see him please"

"Yes Ana you can he is out cold but you can see him, Romeo why aren't you getting cleaned up"

"Sorry I was talking to him" Ana said quietly

"Ana don't worry about it" I said turning to go to the shower

I walked down the hall to the bath room. When opened the door and turned on the light I saw the clean white tile and the walk in shower that was there. I peeled off my tank top that was soaked in blood. I had an issue getting my pants off because they were covered in blood too. I looked in the mirror that was behind the door. I saw my olive tone skin that was covered in scares. On my right arm I saw my tattoo for the gang a crown with L. K underneath it for the Latin kings. My core is tight and well worked. I stepped in the shower and turned it on the hot waster hit where I needed to my back hurts like hell I feel like I have been kicked in the gut. I looked down at the water and it was red with blood but after a while I saw it go to pink then to clear. The steam was giving me a hug and out of nowhere I started to cry I feel like I let down my best friend and I think I could have gotten him killed . I sat down in the shower just to let the water hit my head and that way I can breathe some more. There was a knock on the door. "Roe, It me Ana I am leaving you some clean cloths thank you for getting him back okay" she walked away. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my waist and went and got my cloths right now I just want to go to sleep. I got the cloths that she left me a cotton undershirt and a pair of clean jeans. These must be Dragon's cloths. I went back in to the bathroom and got dressed. I got dressed in the cloths I feel clean. I was carrying my dirty cloths and Ana saw me and took my clothes and started walking for the Washer and dryer.

"Ana what are you doing?"

"I am doing your clothes" she said as she was adding the soap and softener

"Well you don't have to"

"Go to sleep Roe"

"Fine I will go to bed" she walked me to one of the other rooms and made sure I was okay

"Roe sleep tight okay thank you for bringing him home"

"No problem Ana I couldn't leave him there"

"Go to sleep now okay" she said as she closed the door. I rolled over and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2 Presephone

Ch 2 Persephone

I looked out my window and saw the full moon over head. Tonight there is a lot of sadness in the air I can feel it. I walked out my French doors and on to my balcony and felt the cool breeze going through my long black hair. I hear gun shots in the distance I sent a silent prayer to Hecate for the protection of the person who was being shot at. I felt sorry for whoever is doing the shooting. I used to love this city, but after my parents died I don't I feel so alone here and no one gets me. I live with my brother who doesn't even want me here. He just shells out the cash that way I won't be at home and be in his way I mean I pretty much live alone I never really see him anymore. I walk back in to my room and look around the band posters that my mom bought me before the shooting. I look at them and cry every night I knew mom didn't really like my music but she waited in line for four hours just to get it sign buy the band I knew she didn't care for Hollywood Undead but she got them to sign it for me. I can see my mom standing there in her pink preppy tennis outfit and waiting in line behind all the Goths and Punk Rockers and I remember she came home smelling like pot. When she handed me the poster she laughed and said "Honey I see why you like them." Then walked off. I miss her so much mom and I never really saw eye to eye on a lot of stuff but she was still my mommy and I miss her. I looked in the mirror and saw my deep green eyes and think of my dad he had the same eyes. I am a lot like my dad I think it is funny that mom isn't big on Goths or Punk Rockers but she married one. My dad long black hair like me until he let me bleach it and die it fire red one day just so we could go to a football game. He had a strong jaw he looked like a rock god some days. He would come out of his room dressed in a black band tee and trip pants and he would change his lip ring or put in a new earring. The thing that would never change was the matching dragon necklace we had we saw them at the Canterbury Cloak and Dagger. Dad was like "We should get these let it be our secret. Mine will be a promise that I will always be there for you no matter what trouble you get into" and I said "Mine will be a promise too that I will tell you what ever is going on in my life and that I will always be your little girl and that I will never be too big for you to call me Princess P"

We got the necklaces and he was buried with his. The guy who takes care of the bodies wanted to take it off of him but I threw a fit and said if he took it off of my daddy I was going to kick his ass. It has been six months since they passed but it seems just like yesterday the three of us went out of dinner and I wanted to go for a walk in the park like we used to when I was little. Out of the blue this guy comes running up on us and dad stood in front of mom and I to protect us the guy drew a gun and shot him mom tried to say something to him and shot her too. I looked him in the eye and started crying. The guy looked like I had just crushed his plans for whatever he was going to do he looked at me and said sorry then took off running. Next thing I know I wake up in my brothers arms just in a confused state the next few weeks were with doctors and police man. Lately I have been wondering why he let me go. I walked to my dresser and pick up my mom's ring and put it on the heavy sliver ring with an onyx stone. I feel closer to mom now than she was alive and I feel like it is my fault. There was a knock on my door "Luna?" it was my brothers voice "What do you want John?" I said wiping my face trying to hide the tears.

"Sis are you okay can I come in?"

"Yeah bro I am"

"I am calling bull shit on that. May I come in please?"

"Yeah come on in" I said turning my back to the door. He came in and his footsteps sound like daddies. He reminds me so much of him.

"Lulu what is going on?"

"Nothing bro, just looking outside and sitting on my balcony. Feeling the cool breeze that is out and listing to the city noise"

"Ahhh so you heard the gun shoots too didn't you?"

I couldn't say anything so I just nodded I am trying so hard not to cry in front of my brother. He is a solder he decided to not to extend his duties after mom and dad were killed. He said it was his job now to protect his little sister now that is all he has. My brother hasn't been the same since he was over there he doesn't talk much about what happened over there and I don't ask him we just let that be in the past. Sometimes I hear him yelling out in his sleep. Once when I heard him yelling I ran to his room and went in and just hugged him till he was quite. He woke up and I was passed out next to him. We didn't talk about it when I woke up he had breakfast made and we sat on the couch and watched cartoons like we used too.

"Luna?"

"What bro" I said crying I turned around and he was crying too it wasn't like my brother to cry. This is the man who was a stone at our parent's funeral while I on the other hand was a facet on legs. I hugged him so hard that I knocked the wind out of him. "I am sorry bro" I kept saying over and over

"Shhh sis you don't have anything to be sorry about you didn't do anything wrong"

"I want them back I miss them they shouldn't have died if I hadn't have wanted to go for a walk in the park they would be alive right now"

"Luna it isn't your fault just relax please little sis"

I nodded. Hey how about you and I watch a sad movie and we can eat all the junk food we want I am sure we can find moms frosting stash.

"Check in the wine cellar" I said

"What are doing in the wine cellar Luna?"

"Nothing bro"

"Don't lie to me"

"I went and finished off mom's favorite wine on her birthday"

"Luna no more drinking"

"Bro it was one bottle"

"Luna I don't care if it was a half of a bottle I don't want you drinking that stuff will kill you so your done promise me that you won't drink anymore"

"Fine I promise"

"I think we are just going to go to bed now I am beat and my head hurts why don' t you just go to sleep and relax we have a big day tomorrow"

"Night bro I love you"

"I love you too sis"

I let go of John and he let go of me "Sweet dreams little sister"

"Peaceful Dreams big brother" he looked at me shocked and shook his head like he knew that, it was impossible for him to have peaceful dreams anymore.

He went to turn around and leave my room "John"

"Yes sis?"

"If you want to talk about anything you know where to find me"

"I will keep that in mind Luna" he said walking out of my room. I was already in my dad's tee shirt for Pj's his shirts are like night gowns on me so I stole all of his shirts. I climbed into bed and laid there looking at the picture that we last took on my birthday daddy had huge grin on his face like he was so proud of me mom had a frown like always and I had a smile too I was so happy that I got my license to drive dad rode shot gun that night and mom rode in the back seat and they let me drive home then we went out of dinner. I miss them so much I closed my eyes as one more tear ran down my face.


End file.
